


Things You Can't Have

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows there is something he really wants in his life but can’t have.  He’s got to be content with having Blair as his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Have

Things You Can’t Have  
By PattRose

Summary: Jim knows there is something he really wants in his life but can’t have. He’s got to be content with having Blair as his best friend.   
Warnings: None  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 768  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge #:507 Confound

Notes: I like this one because no one is more confused or baffled about life than Jim is. 

 

Blair was watching Jim a little closer than normal these days. Jim was acting off. Blair couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Jim almost acted confused about something. As to what, Blair had no clue. (Making them both confounded)

Blair made a really nice dinner that night and decided that he was just going to ask Jim what was wrong. It sounded simple, now if Jim would just talk to him, he’d have it made. They would both be better off. 

When Jim got home, the loft smelled wonderful. It was his favorite, meatloaf. Jim wondered what the occasion was. Walking in the door, Jim asked, “Hey Chief, what’s the occasion for the special dinner?”

“No occasion, Jim. Just wanted to be nice.” Blair continued to set the table with Jim watching him like a hawk. 

“All right, Sandburg, out with it. What’s wrong?”

“You’re what’s wrong. You’ve got something on your mind and you won’t share it with me, your best friend and guide. What does that say about our relationship?”

Jim sighed and said, “It’s personal, Chief.”

“Go wash up for dinner. We’ll talk during dinner,” Blair ordered. 

Blair was always amazed at how quickly Jim followed those orders. _Always the good soldier._

Jim came back out and sat down at the table and Blair dished him up a plate of food. Suddenly, Jim wasn’t very hungry. In fact, he felt sort of sick. He knew he was going to have to tell Blair what was on his mind, or Blair would be on his case forever. 

“So, instead of just moving your food around on your plate, why don’t you eat some of it?” Blair asked.   
“Why do you always have to know what’s bothering me?” Jim wondered. 

“You’re my roommate, my best friend and my sentinel. I worry about you. So, sue me.”

Now, Jim felt even worse. Blair was on the defensive and Jim could see this happening whether he liked it or not. 

“I’m in love,” Jim almost whispered. 

“Really? With who? I haven’t seen you with anyone in ages. Who is the lucky lady?”

“Not a woman. And he doesn’t know yet.”

“Since when do you date guys?” Blair demanded to know. He got up and started pacing. 

“See, I knew you were going to be mad.”

“I’m not mad, Jim. I’m disappointed that I missed something this big. Who is the lucky man?”

“It’s you. Now, go ahead and act shocked and at the same time concerned for what’s going on with me,” Jim said. 

“Me? Wow, I wouldn’t have guessed that in a million years. Jim, I didn’t think you were into guys.”

“It’s been a long while for me and I don’t want anything to change between us, I just thought I should tell you.”

“Hmmm… You don’t want anything to change. Now, tell me how we’re both going to be in love if we don’t change anything?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You would be interested in me?” Jim was shocked to his very core. 

“Yes, Jim. You’re very attractive and I’ve always been a little into you. I just didn’t think I had a chance.”

“I think I can eat now,” Jim said happily as he started chewing his dinner. Blair kept smiling at him. 

“Are we like going to date or what?” Blair asked. 

“How about that new art exhibit you wanted me to go to last night? We could go tonight. Are you down with that?” 

“I am very down with that. That would be great. And when do I get to move upstairs?”

“As soon as you’d like, Chief.”

“I’d like to move up tonight after the exhibit. That would be a nice way to end the evening. I’m so glad we had this talk because I knew you were confounded about something, I just didn’t know what. 

“Let’s get these dishes done and get ready to go. It’s time to start our new life,” Jim suggested. 

“Can I have a kiss, man?”

Jim stood up and walked over, pulled Blair up and kissed him long and hard. When finished they were both breathing hard. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Blair pointed out. 

“Yes, it is, Chief.”

The end


End file.
